Don't Mess
by stargateluvva
Summary: COMPLETED! - Sam and Janet try and get revenge on some men of the SGC! - Very small chapters!
1. girls out for revenge

As usual I don't own any of these characters and so on!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sam and Janet sat in the infirmary discussing the events of the last couple of months. Daniel had been in the infirmary at least five times with some injury and Sam had been forced to wear the blue dress which Jack, Feretti and Daniel used in many jokes for weeks after that mission and of course there was the little inncident of Hathor so Sam and Janet were not only exhausted but a bit fed up with every man on base especially Jack, Daniel and Feretti and they were out for revenge but so far after nearly hours of thinking they still hadn't come up with anything.  
  
'I've got it! Your due to come a mission with SG - 1 very soon aren't you Janet along with SG-2. Now both of those teams include our main culprets, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Feretti!'  
  
Janet replied to her friend, 'So............'  
  
'So....... oh umm well I haven't quite thought of the actual plan yet but i'm working on it. Look we've gotta get to our de-briefing or the mission won't even happen!'  
  
So both women headed down the halls of the SGC and soon arrived at the breifing room where all members of SG - 2 sat along with Colonel O'neill, Teal'c and Daniel all of them with smug smiles on their faces for some strange reason Janet and Sam could'nt figure, all but Teal' of course! The two women went and sat down opposite Feretti and Jack who were discussing last nights episode of the Simpsons. They all waited paitently for the General to enter.  
  
The de-briefing was on its way as soon as the bald man from Texas sat down and the two teams and Doctor discussed what they might find on this new planet.  
  
After brieing Sam walked up to her friend and doctor asked the simple queston which at this moment in time had no answer! 'So have you got any ideas yet, Janet?'  
  
'No. I spent most of my time in the briefing thinking about it but they were all stupid. All I could think of was putting squirty cream in all their gear before we left and that was really about it!'  
  
'Ahh don't worry we'll think of something while we're on the planet probably all I know is I wanna take a camera just in case!'  
  
The two women walked out of the room laughing which gained them odd looks from every man behind them.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Please review my story! Part 2 coming soon! 


	2. discussions

'Carter, Janet you go help Teal'c and the rest of SG - 2 set up camp and Daniel, Feretti and I will go and find some water for tonight!' Colonel O'Neill ordered Sam so she and Janet did as they were told and went and helped the other guys set up camp for the night.  
  
Meanwhile at a nearby lake Jack, Major Feretti and Daniel Jackson were talking and soon came onto the subject of Sam and Janet.  
  
'You know for some strange reason I get the feeling that those two are up to something Jack but I don't know what.' Daniel said after taking a swig of the fresh water he had just collected.  
  
'What gives you that feeling Daniel we haven't done anything to upset them in anyway so why would they be up to something?' Jack said in his sarcastic voice.  
  
'Well maybe becasue of the Hathor incident and the fact that you two haven't stopped winding Carter up about the dress she had to wear on the mongol planet!' Feretti said as he sat down next to the Colonel.  
  
'We haven't said hardly anything about the dress have we Daniel?' Jack said knowing he was lying completely, 'Anyway I spose we better get back and hope we're not attacked by two women when we get there!' Jack said as all three men rose and began to walk back through the woods.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Any ideas yet?' Janet asked as she sat down around the fire which Sam and Teal'c had just started.  
  
'Maybe but i'm not to sure of it yet. All I can think of is like making sure the boys get a little close tonight while their sleeping and we're on watch. You know?'  
  
'So thats why you brought your camera! That will be round the SGC in a few hours after we get back!' Janet said a little shocked at her friends idea.  
  
'Look just trust me Janet okay? Oh and when the photo gets round the base make sure you whatch your six because you'll have three very angry men after you!' Sam replied with an evil smile on her face.  
  
'I don't think they're gonna wanna mess with me and my needles. Do you?' Jannet replied shutting up as soon as Colonel appeared from the woods along with Feretti and Daniel.  
  
'Dinners served!' Janet shouted and soon it was finished and all the men went to bed leaving Janet and Sam on watch for the next two hours. 


	3. revenge is sweet

'Right Janet you keep watch and i'll go and take the picture!' Sam said as she snuck off quietly to where Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Feretti lay. After moving them about a bit ever so gently as not to wake them up she took the photo and ran back to her post with Janet to keep a look out for the last twenty minutes or so.  
  
'Did you get it?' Janet asked her friend as she sat down beside her.  
  
'Yep. I'll print it off as soon as we've finsihed our de-breifing when we get back!' she replied and went off to wake the Colonel up.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Welcome back SG - 1 and 2. Your de-brefing will be at 0900 hours.' The Genreral said as the teams along with Doctor Fraiser came back through the gate and headed for the showers as soon as the General was finished.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Come on Sam we've got a de-briefing you can print that off or email that to whoever later. Just come now because if we're late it might look suspicious!' Janet said to her friend as she walked past her cluttered office. Sam grabbed a few folders which needed to be given to Daniel and the General and once again headed to the breifing room along with Janet.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
I'll start writing the next chapter soon but only if you lot want me too coz you kight think my story's a load of rubbish so please r/r!  
  
krusty 


	4. findings over jello

Sam sat in her office staring at her computer screen debating whether or not to click the send button. If she did the picture would be sent to almost everyone around the base and would be shown to others in about half an hour.  
  
'Aah stuff it' she mumbled to herself and quickly pressed send. She had no worries about what the General would say as he already had a copy of the picture and had given her written permission to send it by email to other members of the S.G.C.  
  
Sam then switched off her computer, grabbed a few folders and headed towards the infirmary, as she would probably be hiding out there most of the day.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Hey Jack!' Feretti said as he placed his blue jello on the to the table and sat down opposite him. Daniel followed looking what could only be described as embarrassed and confused and parked himself down next to Jack and took a small piece of paper out of his pocket.  
  
'Uum guys, have you seen this?' Daniel said as he handed the piece of paper over to Jack and waited to find out his and Feretti's reaction.  
  
Looking puzzled as to who could have taken this picture Feretti and Jack soon came to the same conclusion and said in unison, 'Sam and Janet'  
  
'Ok boys lets just take this for now and we'll get those scheming women when they least expect it!' Jack said and headed for the locker room to put this picture in a safe place hoping it was only one of a few.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Chapter five coming soon people, hope you enjoys and please r/r! 


	5. bad boys in the locker room

'Janet can you pass me the soap please?' Sam asked as she stood under the shower. So far they had gone a whole day without bumping into Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Feretti and were about to head out for a bite to eat at O'Malley's.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Jack swung round quickly when he heard the sound of his second in command in the shower and looked up to find Feretti and Daniel thinking exactly the same as him, well he hoped so anyway.  
  
He moved towards their lockers and quietly removed all of their base clothes, they left their bags in their as they decided that was too mean, and headed for the door so they could dump their clothes in Jacks office and lock it.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sam hopped out of the shower and headed towards her locker and opened it only to discover that her base clothes were gone.  
  
'Janet have you seen where I put my clothes because their missing!' Sam shouted fumbling through her locker.  
  
'Hold on I think I've got a spare pair in my locker' Janet said as she too opened her locker. Her clothes had also 'mysteriously' disappeared as well.  
  
Sam reached into her locker and grabbed her bag hoping that the civvies hadn't been taken too. Luckily her clothes she had worn into work a few days ago were still there and looked clean enough. Janet also found hers and they were soon dressed in both jeans and a shirt.  
  
'Looks like Colonel O'Neill's plan didn't work quite so well in the end!' Janet said as she retrieved her bag and slammed her locker shut. Just before they left Sam had managed to pry open the Colonel's locker found his mobile phone, wallet, car keys and his base swipe cards.  
  
'He must be with Daniel because he's left everything here.' Sam said looking at her friend who was now standing in the doorway.  
  
'Or he's forgotten them and is coming to get them right now!' Janet said looking awfully worried. Sam turned back to his locker and put all his keys and stuff into her back and walked off.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Oh I wish we could have seen the looks on their faces when they found out they'd 'lost' their clothes' Feretti said whilst laughing. The three of them had been joined by the members of SG - 11 and Teal'c and they were all having a great time but what they hadn't noticed was that Sam and Janet had walked into the pub and had joined a few female staff from the SGC way over half an hour ago now and now kinda drunk!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
  
  
The girls of the SGC had been discussing the picture Janet and Sam had taken a few days before and were in fits of laughter. This discussion led onto ideas on how to get them back yet again so that the girls could be ahead.  
  
After a lot of discussions and ideas they decided not to have anymore drinks as they didn't want to waist all their money but then Sam grabbed her bag from under the table and pulled out the Colonel's wallet.  
  
'Sam you can't'' they all said as she asked them what drinks they would like.  
  
'Why not he'll just think that he spent it all when he came out with the 'boys'. I'll slip it back into his locker or something tomorrow'' Sam said as she and Maria from SG - 5 made their way to the bar. Due to being so drunk Maria slipped and fell on her way and most of the women including Maria and Sam where laughing which caused everyone to look their way including Colonel and friends.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Jack does that look like who I think it is?' Daniel said looking over to where Sam and Maria stood. They had finished paying for their drinks and were now making their way back over to their table to join Janet and the rest of the women.  
  
'Yes it does Daniel but they should still be stranded in the locker room' Feretti replied while all three of them sat there staring at the women who were now fully clothed and chatting like nothing had happened.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Next chapter coming soon people so please bare with me! 


	6. this is where it all backfires!

'Sam, uum I think we've been spotted!' Janet said as she placed her glass back on the table and swung round in her chair to watch the three enemies carefully.  
  
'Well they can't do anything to us, not in here anyway because of the armband incident!' They both sat there for a while and then cracked up with laughter.  
  
'Sam, Janet. It looks like we're getting company.' Maria said as the members of SG - 11 along with Daniel, Teal'c, Feretti and Jack made their way over to the table. Janet just froze while Sam quickly hid the Colonel's wallet in her bag once again but not before taking a few more notes out for drinks later.  
  
'Ladies may we join you?' Colonel Cromwell from SG - 11 asked politely as Maria moved up along the bench seat so he could sit down. The others joined them and they were soon chatting but jack was watching out case something bad happened to him again and he meant bad.  
  
'Anyone wanna drink?' Sam asked as she rose from her seat. She was soon making her way to the bar to order over ten drinks along with Janet and they were utterly confused.  
  
'Sam this is gonna cost you a fortune' Janet said as Sam finished asking for the drinks she wanted.  
  
'Not me Janet but colonel O'Neill. I took some more money out of his wallet just before they came over so I now thinks its three nil to the girls!' Sam said with aa smirk on her face but shutting up soon after when Feretti and Jack made their way over to where the two women were standing.  
  
'Need any help ladies?' Jack asked ever so sweetly meaning he was planning something.  
  
'Yes please' they both replied as they grabbed some drinks and made their way back to the table. After a few more drinks Sam and Janet decided it was time to head home as they really needed to get some sleep after the last mission they had had.  
  
They said their goodbyes and were soon off out side waiting for a taxi as they were too drunk to get their cars. Sam would collect it on her way into week tomorrow afternoon as she had booked the morning off so her and Janet could shop and hide from Jack, Daniel and Feretti but they didn't let anyone know that.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
When they reached their house Sam heard a ringing from her bag and opened it to find Jack's mobile was ringing. The name S.G.C. popped up on the screen so Sam felt she had to answer it.  
  
'Hello?' Sam asked nicely only to be shocked at who was about to reply.  
  
'Aah Miss Carter. I see you have found my phone for me I must have misplaced it. See it's kinda funny as I though I'd left it in my locker!' Jack said down the phone in a voice they made Sam have shivers down her spine. He sounded scary.  
  
'Sam, you still there it's just a need my phone for tomorrow so I was wondering if I could pick it up?'  
  
'Uum sure, yeah I'll see you in a bit. Bye'  
  
Janet returned from the kitchen to see Sam sat in the living room sitting perfectly still as if something bad had happened.  
  
'Who was that?' Janet asked passing her a drink of hot chocolate with cream on the top.  
  
Sam took a sip of her drink before answering, 'It was jack. He knew I had his phone he said he'd be round in a minute to collect it as he needs it tomorrow.'  
  
As Sam finished there was a knock and the door and there as she had expected was Jack but he had bought Feretti and Daniel with him.  
  
Before she could even say hi. Jack swept Sam off her feet and took her into her living room and dumped her on her couch. Before Janet could do anything to help her friend she was too picked up by Daniel and Feretti and placed on the other sofa.  
  
Jack began tying Sam's hands together with the rope he had brought along eith him and the same was done to Janet by Daniel while Feretti went and raided Sam's fridge.  
  
'You see Major it's not could to mess with us three as we'll always get you back somehow' Jack said looking ever so please with him self' He began to tickle Sam with the most evil smile on his face while Feretti walked back into the room carrying some ice cream and other runny and disgusting items. Sam and Janet looked at each other with worry written all over their faces,  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Thanks for all the reviews I promise to try and get this story finished as soon as possible! 


	7. anyone for ice cream?

Sam lay there on her couch under her commanding officer. She really had no idea what he was going to do her. Suddenly her grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and tugged it up and over her head and threw it on the floor and grabbed the two tubs of ice cream and said in the most innocent voice, 'What's your favourite flavour..Sam?' He held up the vanilla and strawberry ice cream and waited for her answer.  
  
'Vanilla, Sir I mean Jack' and with the Jack opened the tub of vanilla and took out and handful and began smearing it all over the upper part of her body. Sam screamed at the coldness that was now toughing her body, which meant the Daniel, Janet and Feretti all turned round to look at her.  
  
While Daniel and Feretti were watching Jack torment Sam Janet began trying to get out of her 'trap'. As Daniel had tied her up it wasn't that strong and she was soon out of the rope and snuck out of the house to try and find some of her medical equipment that was in her car.  
  
From outside Janet could hear Sam's screams and the guys laughing and soon hurried back into the room to try and 'save' her best friend and co-worker.  
  
'Hey Daniel, where's Janet?' Feretti asked as he turned round to have a needle shoved in his arm. She did the same to Daniel and replied softly, 'I'm right here boys, don't you worry!'  
  
She shuffled over to where Jack had Sam pinned and quickly stabbed him in the right shoulder with her needle and untied Sam.  
  
'They should be knocked out for about half an hour. You ok Sam?' Janet asked as she handed her friend her top.  
  
'Yeah fine thanks. Will you give me a hand in tying these lot up so we can have a safe nights sleep?' Sam asked as she moved the three men closer together as to make it easier to tie them up. Once they were finished they retired to the bedrooms and hoped to god they wouldn't be too mad in the morning. 


	8. breakfast time

Sam woke up at 5am to hear her name being shouted by what sounded like three very angry men. She didn't rush downstairs to see what they wanted but slowly began to get dressed and soon after went to try and find Janet who had gone downstairs about ten minutes ago.  
  
She walked into her living room to find Janet threatening the three men with her camera so Sam walked out of the room and into her kitchen and started to make breakfast.  
  
'Janet you know as soon as they wake up they're gonna kill you and I ain't stopping them' Sam said as she walked back into the room and sat down on her sofa.  
  
'Nice to know your gonna protect me Sam. What a great friend you are!' Janet said as she ran out of the room when Sam began untying the three men.  
  
'You guys want breakfast?' Sam asked as she finished untying the Feretti.  
  
'Yes please!' Feretti and Daniel shouted as they legged it up the stairs after Janet who had now locked herself in Sam's bathroom.  
  
'You need any help Major?' Jack asked as he followed Sam out into the kitchen yet again thinking of away of getting revenge on his Major as they were now 4-1 up and that wasn't allowed in his books! 


	9. shop til you drop!

'Thanks for breakfast Sam, it was lovely!' Daniel and Feretti shouted as they headed out of the house and towards Jacks' car.  
  
'Have a nice time shopping ladies and remember to buy us all a little present! Oh and rememebr Major we have a breifing this afternoon so don't be late.' And with that he went to join Feretti and Daniel in his car with the hugest smile on his face and Sam and noticed it!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
While driving towards the shopping centre something popped into Sam's head and she couldn't quite figure out the answer.  
  
'Janet why do you carry sedatives around in your car?' Sam asked as she pulled into the shopping centre and car park and began to search for a space.  
  
'Well I don't normally carry it around with me but I had a course ast week and I had to give a demonstration on certain things and one was about how to give sedatives to people and i just forgot to take my stuff out after because of all that has been going on recently you know?'  
  
'Uum, yeah sure what ever.' Sam replyed to her friend as she pulled into a space about a five minute walk away from the main entrance and began to clamber out.  
  
She locked the door and along with her friend headed towards the entrance to 'shop til they dropped' for the next few hours or so.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Right, do you finally have everything Janet, it's getting kinda boring now just walking around all these clothes shops just to look at tops that are exactly the same.'  
  
'Just because you found your outfit fot the party on Friday doesn't mean i'm gonna find mine as quick as you!'  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Janet was standing at the till buying the top Sam practically had to force her to buy as she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.  
  
'Right we all done now?' Sam asked as she helped her friend with her bags as they walked out of the shop on the lower floor of the centre. 'Yep and i've been thinking. Seeing as Colonel O'Neill said we should bring them lot back a present, why don't we?'  
  
'Janet I think we've messed with them a little too much at the moment and i've got a mission with them tonight and this time I haven't got you there to help me it's just gonna be me and the boys of SG-1 and SG-2.'  
  
'I thought you were going to the new Tok'ra base to assist them with moving yet again'  
  
'Good point' Sam said as she and her friend began to walk towards their car. 'But what if the Colonel says something to my Dad?'  
  
'Then' Janet said as she clambered into the passenger side of Sam's car after dumping all her bags on the bag seat, 'You just deny it all, i'm sure your Dad will believe you over Colonel O'Neill'  
  
'We've finsihed shopping now though Janet, so we can't buy them anything now anyway so it doesn't matter !' Sam replied as she pulled out of th space and on to the main road heading for the S.G.C.  
  
'Aah but you always have medicals just beofre you go on your missions remember, Miss Carter!' Janet replied yet again with one of those smiles on her face just like the Colonel had had previously that day! 


	10. medicals and bad news!

Sam lay on the bed waiting for a very kind nurse called Cathy to walk in and give her her medical. Sam wasn't worried as she knew Cathy and in fact she had been on many nights out with her, janet and the other infirmary staff and various female members of SG teams many times and they all had a right laugh and she was sure none of them would help out the Colonel no matter how much bribing he did as they were all friends and if they did they'd have Janet the small but mean fighting machine with her side kick needles!  
  
Just round the corner lay Colonel O'Neill, Feretti and Daniel along with some other members of the SG - 2 and of cousre Teal'c but he was okay it was just the three main subjects Janet was out to get. At first she stepped to the bed where Colonel O'Neill lay and pulled out a needle and her long horrifying - to the colonel only - tortue had begun!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sam entered the locker room to face a rather annoyed Colonel, Major and civillian along with other members of SG - 2 and Teal'c ! Sam panicked as the Colonel walked toward her. SH ehad to admit she was in for it and she had to take whatever they had in store for her but she couldn't stop the panicking.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sorry its so short - but its kinda sweet! lol! - hope you all like it so far and thanks for all the reviews and stuff i'll try and finish the story as soon as i can! 


	11. when you just wanna curl up and die

'Hi, Guys ! Can't stay gotta go see the General. Bye!' and with that Sam grabbed her bag out of her locker and headed back to the infirmary to get changed into her 'work' clothes.  
  
'Hey Jan, can I borrow your office for a bit the locker rooms occupied by a lot fo angry men.' Sam asked as she dashed into the infirmary hoping no one had followed her!  
  
'Yeh, sure knock yourself out!' Janet replied with a smile as she went to check on an injured member of SG-13.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'SG - 1 and 2, I've just recieved a message from the Tok'ra. It looks like they need more help so i'm sending SG-4 along with you' General Hammond told them as they entered the gateroom all geared up and ready to go.  
  
Sam let out a small gasped and let a smile spread across a face but wiped it off as soon as Feretti looked towards her.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Major, I need you to look after someone for me. She's just joined the S.G.C and i'm sure she'll be fine but as there are a lot of men going on this mission will you keep an eye out for her please ?' General Hammond asked as Sam walked into his office as he had asked just beofre telling the teams tyhat they had thirty minutes while SG-4 geared up.  
  
'Sure Sir, it will be nice to have some female company while my Dad's not around.'  
  
'Thanks Major. Her name is Sarah, she's just transferred from the Pentagon' The woman walked into the room and both her eyes and Sam's locked.  
  
'Oh my god! Sarah how are you?' Sam asked as the woman entered the room.  
  
'You two know each other?' George asked and after recieving a nod from both women he continued, 'Then i'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do but for now will you please get down to the gateroom as your about to leave' and with that both women walked out of the room chatting on their way to the gateroom. The two of them were best friends and were happy to see each other and be able to work together.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sam walked into the gateroom to find yet another familiar face of her past. A yong man who like her was called Sam. Herself and Sarah had spent most of their time at Military School winding him up and playing pranks on him, and although he had done it back, Sam already knew who's side he'd be on.  
  
Sam began to fill her friend on on what was happening and they soon took their place in front of the gate with the rest of the teams and Maria who ahd joined her a few nights ago to spend the Colonel's dosh.  
  
Sam had to admit although she got to see her Dad for a bit, although he may be on a mission, she wasn't looking forward to this mission! 


	12. moving

The gate came to life and SG teams one through four stepped through they gate when it was theirn turn to be greeted by a few Tok'ra including Jacob Carter.  
  
Sam stepped forward to hug her father and introduce him to her friend Sarah and inform her of why her father lived off world.  
  
Soon after the greeting the teams headed towards the rings to be transported via rings to the base below. Jacob sadly had to inform his daughter of some news that wouldn't be to good in a few days.  
  
'Sam, honey, i'm sorry but I have to leave on a mission shortly and therefore I can't spend any spare time with you. I'm so sorry but the next amount of time I have off i'll come to earth to visit you I promise'  
  
'That's ok Dad I mean its your job you have to go save the world again!' Sam replied to her father depressed he was going and that now the Colonel could be mean to her without her father stopping him.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'So Major, your Dad gone for the week while we help them move I see' The Colonel said with a big gleaming smile spread across his face.  
  
'Uum yes Sir, and if thats all I have to go check on Sarah' Sam replied trying to get away quicky as Feretti headed over and parked himself next to where the Colonel sat  
  
'Aah yes this Sarah, I hear you two already know each other and picked on a certain new team member of mine hey Sam' Feretti asked glancing voer to the new Captain who had now joined under his command  
  
'Look I gotta go I left her in the hands of Aldwin and she'll be dead bored and stuff so I uuh I better go check on her!' Sam rose off of what the Tok'ra called a seat but it clearly wasn't and went to find her friend and hide yet again  
  
'You know i don't know what she looks so worried about. So she and Janet had a little 'fun' it's not as if we're gonna kill her its just that we're gonna have a little 'fun' back!' Jack stated as he and Feretti burst out into laughter before going to help move more boxes full of nearly nothing to the ring room.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Yet again thanks for the reveiws and I know it was a bit predictable making Jacob go away but the girls are winning just a bit too much at the moment and i think that may have to change! 


	13. check ups and pink

'Welcome back SG teams 1,2 and 4. Your debriefing will be tomorrow as I have an important meeting so after stopping off at the infirmary I am ordering you to go home and rest!'  
  
'Thankyou Sir' Colonel O'Neill and Feretti chorused as they set of out of the room and down to the infirmary.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Look uum you guys head on off to the infirmary and tell Janet we'll be along in a sec ok guys?' Feretti told the rest o fthe male team members as he followed Jack down the hallway to the locker rooms.  
  
Jack entered the locker rooms and headed to Sam's locker. Seeing as taking her clothes hadn't worked out to well last time he decided to take her phone mind you his secnd in command had already tried that trick.  
  
'Look Jack what are we gonna do and we've gotta think quick as Janet will send someone to find us soon and then she'll enjoy jabbing more needles into our arms and blame it on us being late!' Feretti said as he raided Sam's locker to try and find anything he could knick that would really annoy her.  
  
'Wait a minute why don't we just put something in there, like horrible or something that she could get the balme for?' Jack said looking evr so mischevious!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'So Janet when is your shift over?' She asked her friend as she wondered where the Colonel had got to, dreading what he may be doing.  
  
'Right after i've checked you lot out i'm free to go! Anyway how did the mission go? No trouble I hope.'  
  
'Fine thanks. Lucky I had Sarah there as Dad had to go other wise I would have been stuck talking to Aldwin for the whole week. The Colonel was being a bit mischevious the whole time we were there. I think he was trying to catch me out or something. It didn't help that he had the backing of all the men on the mission and the new member Sam, well me and Sarah already know him and we always used pull pranks and stuff on him at college and although he did it back I can tell who's side he'll be on!'  
  
'Dont worry Sam. Look you and Sarah go and get ready and I'll meet you outside the locker room in about half an hour.'  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sam and Sarah entered the locker room and headed towards the lockers. They grabbed their shampoo and towels and headed towards the showers to wash away the snad and dirt from the Tok'ra base.  
  
Sam stepped out of the shower and headed back to her locker and grabbed her bag to grab some nice fresh clothes to change into.  
  
She pulled her bag out of her locker and put it down on the bench. She unzipped it and began to rummage around to find something to change into but when her hand went inside she found all ther clothes damp. She pulled them out and foound all her clothes had been soaked, stained bright pink and they now smelt of oninons. 


	14. stressed sam

'I'm gonna kill that man!' Sam said as she slumped herslef down onto the bench and threw her bag at the lockers and watched it as it fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
'Sarah I don't spose you've got any spare clothes in your locker have you?'  
  
'Don't think so. Sorry Sam !' Sarah replied as she piled all hers stuff back into her locker.  
  
'Don't worry i'll try Janet or Maria's lockers!' After a while fo searching Sam gave up and tried to find some clean base clothes. She just about found some clean ones and decided to get changed at home.  
  
'Hey Sam, Sarah. Why aren't you changed Sam?' Janet asked her friend as met up with them outside the locker room.  
  
'I wouldn't ask her that question if I were you Janet she's a bit annoyed with Colonel O'Neill at the moment. He soaked her clothes then dyed them pink and then gave them a horrid smell like onions so shes a bit stressed so we've gotta go back to her place before we go out is that ok?' Sarah said as Sam stormed off in front to get to the lift.  
  
Before Sam could get the lift to open so she could hide Colonel O'Neill caught up with her said a few words that wound her up even more, 'You know Carter most people change into civillian clothes before leaving the base' and off he went down to the locker room passing Sarah and Janet on his way exchanging yet another wide grin with the two women.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Right, you two ready to go?' Sam asked as she entered the living room and picked up her bag.  
  
'Yep I need a good drink after doing too many check ups on the evil men of the SGC!' Janet said as she left Sam's house and headed towards the car  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sorry about it being kinda short and rushed but its hard thinking of more ideas quickly and if anyone has any good ideas please let me know! 


	15. a night out on the town

'Ok where shall we go to get completley pastered and try to forget about todays events?' Sam asked as she stopped the car at the traffic lights and turned to her friends to ask their opinion.  
  
'Well, I think some of the S.G.C staff are going to that new place down town can't remember the name but know where it is so we could check that out!' Janet said excitedly as the car started up again.  
  
Sounds good to me, Sarah what do you think?' Sam asked adn continued speaking when she recieved a smile and a nod 'Ok then Janet guide me!'  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Hey Sam! Over here! Come join us! ' Sam turned her head to where the noise was coming from and found a very drunk Captain Maria Hudson and friends and decided that was the best way to head as she saw a couple of the male S.G.C staff in the other direction.  
  
'You thanks to you girls all the men in the S.G.C. are acting strange at the moment. I think they may be on the side of one devious Colonel.' Sandy from SG-5 said as the three women settled themselves down on the bench seat hoping noone specific had seen them.  
  
'Uh oh, here comes trouble!' Sarah announced as she watched a young Captain head in their direction.  
  
'Evening ladies' He said as he settled his drink down on the tabel and looked in the direction of Sam and Sarah, 'I believe you seem to be playing a few pranks on a few friends of mine over there like you used to do to me!' He stated looking very happy with himself which worried Sam quite a bit.  
  
'Hey Sam! Long time no see. Hows life working out for ya?' Sarah asked sarcastically as she stared up at the blonded haired Captain.  
  
'Cut it Sarah I'm not gonna do anything yet i've simply got a message for Major Carter over there!' He said smugly as he looked over to the seat where Sam sat but she had quietly slipped away after noticing the galnces from the men across the room. She and Janet had gone to 'refresh' themselves in the ladies room for about and hour or two!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sarah's mobile began to ring loudly and she reached for her bag to pull it out. She pressed the answer button and listened to a freaked out Sam on the other end.  
  
'Sarah have they clamed down a bit and do you reckon me and Janet could get back to the table without being noticed?' Sam asked.  
  
'Think so if you hurry up but try not to sit next to Maria and Sandy. They're a bit loud and they keep getting many looks.'  
  
'Ok. See you in a second Sarah and if they start to look give me two rings on my phone!' and with Sam put the phone back in her bag and made her way back to the table but only realised a familar face when she sat down again.  
  
'Evening Major. Would you care to join us for a drink over there? We don't bite, we don't play pranks and we're generous with the money!' He stated as he looked his second in command in the eye.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sorry if it's rubbish or too short or too long or just boring and dull.  
  
Any ideas then feel free to spill! 


	16. water and arms

Sam felt her body shudder at the sound of his voice. I had been about a year since they had admitted their feelings for each other to Anise but they kept it to themseleves and now they were playing stupid pranks. She decided she might as well trust him and followed him over to where the rest of the women including Janet and Sarah had joined the rest of the men.  
  
Sam, somehow ended up stuck in the middle of Feretti and the Colonel and managed to relax after a few hours and a lot of drink to calm her nerves!  
  
Later on that night after many had left Sam sat there still sandwiched between one Major and one Colonel and realised she was the onyl female left. It was just her, Sam her old college 'mate' and her two pieces of bread.  
  
'Sam, you've had a bit too much to drink to drive so Sarah took Janet and some people home in you r car and we'll take you home ok?' Feretti stated as he and the Colonel helped her up.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sam woke up to find herslef laying in what looked like the Colonel's living room. She tried to get up off the sofa but her head was pounding so she settled herself back down and tried to find something that would tell her the time.  
  
6.00am was too early but if she was to get home, get ready for work and and get to work then she had better get up and walk home quickly, or she could just borrow one fo the guys cars.  
  
'Where do you think you're going Major. Sit back down and i'll make you some breakfast!' Jack shouted knowing Sam was hungover.  
  
'Please stop shouting Sir, it hurts!' Sam said in a soft and quiet voice.  
  
Jack rasied his tone a little knowing Sam would be annoyed, 'Sorry couldn't quite hear what you said Major' He replied as he turned round to find and angry face that had given in.  
  
'Don't give in yet Major!' He bellowed, 'I haven't finished having fun yet!'  
  
'Guys! She's awake!' He shouted into the kitchen and shortly after Sam and Feretti appeared with a glass of water.  
  
Sam took the glass of water in one had and walked over to Sam and offered it to her but just before she could take it he pulled it away. He offered it again and Sam reached for it but it 'slipped' out of his hands and fell all over he top.  
  
Sam couldn't be bothered to say anything and tried to go back to sleep but someone slapping her arm made it impossible.  
  
'We're not done yet!' Feretti told her, 'So don't try and fall alseep because we'll just wake you up again!'  
  
Feretti and the Colonel picked Sam up and put her on the floor with quite a thump. Sam saw this as a way to escape her torture and began to cry in pain.  
  
'Stop guys' Jack said as he noticed his second in command holding her right arm in pain. 'You ok Sam? Jack asked as concern spread on his face.'  
  
'No Sir it really hurts!' Sam replied as he started to help her up gently.  
  
'Right then we better get you to Janet for help'  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Colonel she's twisted or sprained her arm. Do you know how it happened?' Janet asked as she faced, Sam, Jack and Feretti.  
  
'No I think she just fell off the sofa while she was sleeping or something.' Jack lied as he sat on the infirmary bed.  
  
'Ok then guys your free to go tell the General I'll let him know about ehr condition soon please Colonel.'  
  
Janet walked back over to where Sam sat and found she had been joined by Sarah.  
  
'You know Sam Carter you're one naughty lady. You lie to your commanding officer and to make it look worse you drag me into work on a Sunday morning at half six!' Janet said in a harsh tone, 'You go girl!'  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Thanks to Jen for the idea and i'll be using crossbecca's idea very soon as I can't think at the moment.  
  
Hope you're all enjoying it and thanks for all the feedback !  
  
And yes I am gonna make Sam and Jack get together at the end otherwise it would be good would it?! 


	17. lies and being late

Sam and Sarah entered the briefing room to find General Hammond, and SG teams, 1,2 and 4 ready and waiting for them. The seats next to Maria has been taken so Sam and Sarah has to settle for the ones next to Colonel O'Neill and Major Feretti.  
  
The Briefing was long and boring and all Sam could concerntrate on her excuse for her arm getting better so quickly she was back on active duty. She sat there wondering what questions would be asked when she noticed the Colonel staring at her. Was he checking her out? Sam stopped that train of thought abruptly when her name was mentioned.  
  
'Major Carter is your arm ok now and is it ok for you to return to active duty as I have a mission I would like SG-1 to leave for very soon.' The General stated as Daniel finished talking about some ancient history of the Tok'ra he had learnt about. Normally she would be interested but today she couldn't be bothered to listen she had had way too much to drink last night!  
  
'Yes Sir. Janet said it's fine it just got badly bruised and sprained but I should be ok' Sam said as she earned a 'wierd' look from her comanding officer.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'So hows the arm now Cater?' Jack asked as he walked into the locker room finding Sam stuffing things into her locker with her bad arm. Jack decided not to say anything as this may be used to his advantage later.  
  
'Still hurting a bit Sir but I should be fine' Sam replied politely hoping he hadn't seen her using her arm as if nothing had happened.  
  
'You sure, I mean you can saty home for this one we can take your old pal, Sam if you like!' Jack said grabbing his jacked out of his locker.  
  
'So when do we leave Sir?' she asked before leaving to head to her lab.  
  
'Oh about 1900 hours' the Colonel replied and watched her walk out of the room, 'Oops Carter meant to say 1800' Jack muttered under his breath as he followed her footsteps to go tell Daniel the news.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Thank's Colonel for telling me the wrong time!' Sam said loudly as she walked into the gateroom to find one very annoyed General and she hoped he had heard and took notice.  
  
'Thanks for getting here on time Major. Nice to know your commanding officer can tell all his team members when they leave! Now off you go and don't leave anyone behind Colonel.' The General stated before walking off and up to the gateroom to watch his team step through the gate.  
  
'You'll pay for that Carter! I manage to get you and you still get me in trouble for it! By the way you can stop the cting now we all now it was a teeny weeny lie. You know at least Daniel's injuries are real' The Colonel said looking a bit pissed off with his second in command before stepping though the gate leaving Sam to follow.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I know I always say it but i really appreciate it!  
  
Beka - added your idea now becuase its really hard thinking of them when your all asking for more and more!  
  
Sorry about the amount of chapters because I now they're really short.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews and remember any ideas just let me knwo and i'll try and fit them in! 


	18. DHD trouble

SG-1 had been on the planet for about a day now and Sam and Jack hadn't really talked that much throughout the mission. As they had finished collecting rock samples Colonel O'Neill ordered his team to head back to the Stargate and they would head home.  
  
'Carter why isn't the gate open by now you know your suppposed to open it when you use the DHD' Jack said sarcastically.  
  
'I know Sir it won't dial. I'll try and fix it' Sam replied saying as little as she could so she wouldn't have to talk to 'him'.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Don't worry about it Sam we'll find another way to get home' Daniel said as he walked over to Sam who had been at the DHD for over two hours now.  
  
'Come and have some dinner Sam. It's not good for you to stay here and not eat, we'll try and contact the Tok'ra or something. I don't know but just come and get something to eat.' Daniel said to his friend acting just a little to nice for Sam's liking.  
  
'Why are you being so nice Daniel?' Sam asked while jabbing at some crystals in the DHD.  
  
'Becuase although you've been mean to us and we've been the same to you we're still friends and at the moment we've gotta stick together' He said looking down at his friend, 'God that sounded soppy.'  
  
Sam laughed at her friend and took up his offer and went to join him, Teal'c and the Colonel over at 'their camp'.  
  
Jack slid her tray of 'food' towards, said nothing and turned back to his tray.  
  
He looked annoyed and Sam noticed. She finsihed her food and headed back to the DHD to see what she could do. It was frustrating but at least it gave her something to do then it there and be ingnored by the Colonel.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
It had been days since they had found the DHD wasn't working and Jack was desperate for a shower. It was hot. Too hot. He watched Sam as she desperatley tried to fix the DHD for her team. She looked hot and tired. She hadn't stopped. Jack rose to his feet and headed over to her.  
  
'Carter you gotta stop and rest' He said in a certain tone.  
  
'I'm ok Sir. I can't stop til I get it fixed. I just want to go home'  
  
Jack walked over to her kit and took out her water bottle freshly filled that moring by Teal'c and a near by lake. He took off the cap and poured it over her head getting an annoyed and changed reaction from his second in command.  
  
'That's better now we have a calm and relaxed Carter. You go near that DHD in the next hour or so then i'll chuck you in the lake. Understand?'  
  
Sam giggled and Jack was just about to warn her about her actions when the Stargate came to life.  
  
Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all focused their attention on the figures that appeared through the gate. 


	19. welcomings and news

Jack ran back to the camp and grabbed his gun along with Sam and then headed back to his last position.  
  
As the seventh symbol locked SG - 1 stood their ready and waiting for action as figures began to walk through the Stargate.  
  
'Nice welcoming Colone!' Kawaslky shouted as he along with the other members of Sg-2 and 3 assembled at the bottom of the steps which was home to the Stargate  
  
'Anytime!' Jack replied saracastically as he was greeted by his friends. Sam had been joined by the new member of SG-3, her best friend Sarah and the immediate questions that were asked were, 'Are you ok Sam and who the hell got you wet?'  
  
'Yeah fine and Colonel O'Neill did. Actually the guys have been quite nice to me really considering what we've been doin/ He only did it to get em away from the DHD mind you becuase I haven't left it since we found out it was broken except for meals. I'm banned from going near it for the next hour or so at the moment so you wanna go chat?' Sam asked as she and her friend, the only females present there, set off towards the camp, knowing they were being watched by every male there.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'General Hammoond said if we didn't return in less than 5 hours then he would either assume we were being attacked or something was wrong with the gate' Major Sam Jones told the Colonel after being asked to inform him on why the two teams had turned up.  
  
'Thank God she's leaving the DHD alone. She hasn't left it alone apart from meals.' Jack said after noticing his second in command was heading back to the camp along with one fo the members of Colonel Kelly's team.  
  
'So you had any trouble with her guys?' Feretti asked as he focused his attention back on the group of me sitting on the steps 'chatting'.  
  
'No actaully she hasn't seen us really shes been trying to get the DHD fixed, sleeping or eating.'  
  
'Well now we can have a bit of fun as General Hammond said if we didn't arrive back in the time given then he would send the Tok'ra to search for us. Its all been arranged. We've just gotta stay outta trouble with the Gou'ald or inhabitants of the planet until they arrive! So lets go get em hey guys?' Feretti said cheering the remaining members of SG-1 up.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
I added Kawalsky coz i liked him and wished they hadn't killed him so he didn't have a gou'ald in his head! lol!  
  
Yet again thanks for all the feed back and all ideas are welcome!  
  
Krusty! 


	20. just wanna go home?

Sam woke up to find the Colonel and Kawalsky staring down at her. Panicked rushed over her body as she found she had her hands bound together with rope and the two men were stood there with a smile on their faces.  
  
'Up a little early hey Carter?' Jack asked her as it was only about five in the morning. They had woken her up so that they could have it all done and finished before breakfast and not too many people would get in the way.  
  
'Pig off Jack! You ordered me to get some sleep becuase I've been near the DHD too much and when I follow orderd you ignore them!' Sam stated hoping to show the Colonel up but failed.  
  
'Won't work Carter, anyway I think you've had enough sleep for one day and if you were gonna follow orders like a good girl why didn't you go to bed early instead of staying up late and chatting to Sarah?' Jack asked looking ever so smug for beating Sam.  
  
'Uhh whatever I'm gonna ignore you now 'sir' and turn over and get back to sleep!' and with that Sam turned around and tried to get back to sleep but the Colonel stopped that plan. He bent down near to Sam and ran his hand along the ground and picked up a big scoop of mud a couple of inches away from his second in command. He wet it down with some water out of his flask and shoved the newly wet soil down her back causing her to reach up and lash out at him.  
  
'What the hell was that for?' Sam asked trying to free herself from the rope that had her hands bound together.  
  
'That? Oh that was for the picture of me, Danny boy and Feretti and this... ' he said emptying the contents of his flask all over her face, '.is for stealing my mobile phone and this is for managing to get out of every other plan we think of!' The Colonel said as he and Kawalsky began to tickle Sam all over for the next half and hour or so until she was really tired.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Morning Campers!' Jack shouted as he went round waking everyone up along with the help of Feretti and Kawalsky.  
  
As the new Major of SG-3 began to fix breakfast along with Feretti while later he found something that looked, well rather like a worm and decided that he could have revenge on Sarah by planting it in what was supposed to be scrambled egg.  
  
Sam sat quietly over near her tent and only looked up when a scream came from near the fire. She noticed that something had happened to Sarah and rushed over to see what had happened.  
  
As Sam managed to pull Sarah away from all the 'men' she sat down beside her and asked her what had happened.  
  
'Well Sam had put somehting like ... like a worm in my breakfast and when I saw it I just flipped and screamed and threw it as far away from me as possible.'  
  
'Bet you didn't know it landed on him though did you?' Sam asked trying to cheer her friend up, 'It went right in his lap and he even had egg on his face!' Sam continued soon giggling along with her friend and team mate.  
  
'Look you can have some of my chocolate if you want as I don't think we're gonna get breakfast now' Sam said reaching into her bag trying to find her secret supply. 'Here we go, but don't tell the boys I have this!'  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
A couple of weeks later and SG teams 1,2 and 3 were sat in the infirmary being checked over by various nurses along with Doctor Fraiser. Only yesterday had they been found by a Tok'ra scout ship and brought home. After giving all members a clean bill of help Janet asked to keep Sam and Sarah behind for 'medical matters' leaving every male member puzzled about what they may have had or now got.  
  
'So girlies how was your trip, like hell?' Janet asked plonking herself down on a bed next to Sam.  
  
'Well I had something like a worm put in my breakfast and nothing happened to Sam' Sarah replied.  
  
'Oh yes it did you just didn't notice it!' Sam stated continuing seeing the query in her friends eyes, 'Colonel O'Neill and Major Kawalsky woke me up in the early hours of the morning before your little incident and tied me up. Then the Colonel threw mud at me threw freezzing cold water over me, and I mean freezing cold and then they tortured me until they decided to wake everyone else up.'  
  
'You ok now?' Both her friends said in unison.  
  
'Well no not really!' Sam said earning worried looks from both her friends, 'Now I've gotta think of yet another way to get them back.'  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews and if anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know and i'll try and fit them into the story.  
  
Sorry it took a long time to write the next chapter but its hard to think of ideas pluys i've been pretty busy! 


	21. fancy a BBQ?

It has been a few weeks since SG 1,2 and 3 had returned from whtever planet had held them prisoner for weeks and they had all been given a months downtime to well at least try and relax and General Hammond had given Doctor Fraiser some time off too due to the amount of injurires she had to deal with in the last couple of weeks so Sam, Sarah and Janet were sat in Sam's living room exhausted after a long day of shopping.  
  
Sam saw her phone flashing red and pressed the message button to hear the Colonel's voice, 'Hey Carter. If you and the girls fancy coming up to my cabin for a while then feel free we're all having a laugh and we promise no silly pranks. If you wanna come up then feel free, Just ring me and i'll give you directions.' and with that the message ended and the three women sat there deciding whether to stay at home with the cold and rainy weather or head up to Minnesota where it would probably be nice and sunny but populated with 'evil men'.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sam pulled her car round the corner to see a lovely log cabin surrounded by georgeous scenery and lit by a golden sun. She stopped the car outside the entrance to the cabin only to be greeted by Colonel O'Neill and Daniel.  
  
'Hey Carter, Doc, Sarah! Glad you girlies could come and join us. Theres an awful lot of us here so you may have to share a room is that okay?' Jack asked after welcoming more guests.  
  
'Yeah thats fine Sir, Thanks for inviting us!' Sam said trying to hide the fact that she was worried about the amount of men there were there compared to three women. Although they had military training they would be no match for a lot of strong men.  
  
'Don't mention it Carter and for this week can we cut the 'Sirs' and 'Colonels' and just call me Jack?' Sam simply replied, 'Only if you call me Sam.'  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
It was about seven in the evening and everyone was crowded arounf the B.B.Q that was placed on top of the decking near the pond, lake, whatever you wanna call it.  
  
Sam decided it would be ever so stupid top sit near the edge and placed herself in the very middle along with Sarah and Janet. When most of the food was dished up Jack came and sat next to his 'favourite second in command' and began to chat with everyone.  
  
'So what did you get up to last week Sam?' He asked waiting paitently for the reply.  
  
'Not much Sir we just went shopping, swimming,........shopping.' Sam replied lying just a little. They had actually spent a lot of time trying to think of ways to get em all back.  
  
'So you haven't spent all of your time trying to think of ways to get the fabulous Colonel and hos crew back then?'  
  
'Oh no 'Jack', wouldn't dream of it' Sam said exchanging a mischevious grin with her commanding officer  
  
'Thats alright then 'Sam' you want anything else to eat?' he asked as he raised himself from his seat and began to head towards the B.B.Q.  
  
'It's alright, I'll get it myself' She replied as she began to follow him. Seeing a great oppurtunity Sam reached out to push Jack and he fell straight into the water. Sam quickly dashed back towards the cabin while be follwed by Janet and Sarah and soon tried to stop herself from being pulled back out there as Kawalsky, Sam and Feretti. Meanwhile Daniel was helping Jack out of the water through fits of giggles.  
  
Sam rushed upstairs to the bedroom nearest the lake, opened the window and shouted down to Jack, 'Sorry Jack I accidentally slipped and you just got in the way!'  
  
'No problem Major' Jack replied shortly before making a dash to the house. Sam needed to hide quick and decided to get out of that bedroom and head for hers. She dived under the bed just in time as the Colonel and Kawalsky walked in the door!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews! I'll try and write more soon! I promise! 


	22. hide and seek

'Where did she go?' Kawaslky asked as he and the Colonel looked around the room to try and find the woman who's fate was now lying in their hands. Sam noticed how dusty it was under the bed and hoped to god that her nose wasn't twitching becuase she was about to sneeze. She held her nose and luckily it went away.  
  
'She's not here Charlie, next room I think and get everyone looking now and tell them where we've already looked!'  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Colonel I think I'm gonna get to bed now I'm tired is that ok?' Janet asked as she rose from her seat.  
  
'Sure Jan see you in the morning!' After the Colonel replied she said goodnight to everyone and began to make her way up the stairs. Sarah had already gone up a while ago and Janet expected her to be in her bed sleepin but instead she was moving all of Sam's stuff into a safe place and bringing extra covers into her room.  
  
'Look who I found' Sarah said as she pointed to the area underneath her bed. Janet bent down to look and began to whisper to the person under there, 'Do you know how long you've been up here?'  
  
'About and hour and a half I'd say now! Can you ask Sarah if she has all my stuff please?' When recieving an answer Sam pushed herself out form under the bed and bolted for the door when the sound of footstpes could be heard slowly coming up the stairs. She quickly fiddled with the lock and headed over to the tv set that sat in the corner of the spare room. The girls had knicked one of the boys bedrooms and were now relaxing watching whatever programme it was on tv while the boys were downstairs knowing nothing about what they were up to.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'So you stayed up here all this time becuase you were scared of him?' Sarah asked  
  
'Uh yeah he had like ten millionm other men here who will probably be willing to help him if he wants to get me back so I hid in here. Actually I'm suprised they didn't find me and they spent like five minutes searching this room and they didn't think to check under the bed!' the three of them began to laugh to loud and Sam remembered the noise they had heard earlier outside.  
  
The girls turned the telly off and decided to try and get some sleep as they would need a lot of energy tomorrow. Sarah rose to her feet five minutes later complaining about how hot it was and went to open the window. She returned to the spot she had been in before and let sleep take over her body.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'You sure you can fit through there Jack?' Daniel asked as the Colonel began to climb up a ladder that was placed next to the window of the room the girls were sleeping in  
  
'What you trying to say Daniel?' Jack replied looking a little hurt.  
  
'Oh nothing Jack just checking you'd be okay!'  
  
Jack began to order the men about so they would be in certain places for his plan, 'Ok Teal'c, Sam and Kawalsky stay with me and Danny and Feretti you go round to the bedroom door and once I'm in I'll unlock it.' Jack turned to face Teal'c, Sam and Kawalsky and spoke again, 'As soon as I'm in the room I want you guys to let go of the ladder and go upstairs and help Danny Boy and Feretti with the opening of the door as they may find that tricky!'  
  
'I do no understand O'Neill, Daniel Jackson can open doors easily and I am sure Major Feretti can too' Teal'c stated causing the three men to laugh as quietly as possible.  
  
'T, that was me being sarcastic! Oh don't worry just hold the ladder tight until I'm in the room' Jack said as he continued to clim the ladder. He reached the top and began to climb into the open window which made life more easier for Jack as he needn't break in now!  
  
When Jack was in the room he headed over to where Major Carter lay and began to carry out his devious plan!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Like I always say thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated and any ideas are welcome ! 


	23. little cold?

Jack grabbed Sam's bag and quietly headed back to the window and let the beg fall down into the arms of Kawalsky. He did the same with Sarah and Janets stuff and then went to unlock the door.  
  
Kawalsky and Daniel slowly picked Janet up and headed out of the door while Feretti and Sam picked up Sarah and then all that was left was Sam. Jack scooped her up into his arms and slowly follwed the other men down the stairs and out of the door. They walked up the decking towards the lake and the guys chucked Sarah and Janet in. All Jack had to do now was follow their lead and chuck in his second in command.  
  
Sam heard screaming and immediatley woke up to find she was outside in the arms of one georgeous Colonel.  
  
'Hurry up and chuck her in Jack its freezing out here!' Feretti whispered from behind. Sam quickly garbbed onto the Colonels top and as he went to chuck her in he came along with her.  
  
'Ahh Carter you can't even let me have the pleaseure of getting you back can you?' Jack asked as his head pooped out from under the water. Sarah and Janet were now out of the water and back in the house leaving Sam alone outside with over five other men.  
  
'You guys gonna help us out then?' Jack asked before quietly telling Sam to pull them in. After instructing Kawalsky and Feretti to help Sam and Daniel and Sam (the male one case your getting confused by now!) to help him out.  
  
Jonas, Teal'c, Sarah and Janet sat inside in the warm watching out of the window and the events that were happening outside. The rest of the guys had been pulled into the water and Jack and Sam were now running back to the cabin with four angry men behind them.  
  
As soon as Jack got into the cabin he slammed the door behind him and locked it so no one could get in. He then made sure ebery other way of getting in was blocked or locked and headed back into the lving room and placing himself next to Sam.  
  
'So can we call thsi quits and join forces Sam?' Jack asked as he handed a towel to Sam and wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm.  
  
'Maybe, depends' Sam replied through shivers.  
  
'On what?' He said knowing he was being taken for granted by one hell of a georgeous Major.  
  
'On whether you take my side when those four angry men come in and try to kill me'  
  
'I think I can do that Major' he replied as he rose from his seat and headed towards the door to let the angry men in. As Kawalsky and Daniel made a dive for Sam Jack ordered them to leave her alone.  
  
'Gone soft have we Colonel?' Feretti asked as he patted him gently on the back.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Thanks agin for all the reviews and I'll try and complete this what was 'supposed to be a short story' as soon as possible! 


	24. hathor anyone?

The boys all sat in the living room watching tapes of the Simpsons while the girls sat in the kitchen generally chatting and eventually they got into playing a game of dares.  
  
'Okay Sam. Truth or dare?' Janet asked with a slight eveil grin on her face.  
  
'Right you have to drink whatever Sarah has made up in that glass behind her okay?'  
  
'Uum yeah I guess so just stay near case I need medical attenetion!' Sam said as she took the glass of what could only be described as pure yuck ad downed it in one.  
  
'Ughh. Actually the after taste is quite nice Sarah make us another one please!' Sam said as she began to dish out Janets dare.  
  
'You mean cow! Ok all I have to do is go in their and make Daniel 'uncomfortable' for five minutes. Right I think I cna do that.'  
  
'We'll watch from close bye Janet and there you go Sam' Sarah said as she handed Major Carter her drink.  
  
'What you gonna call this Sarah?' Sam asked as she watched Janet and Daniel with amusment.  
  
'Dunno what about, uum, Hathor as you say the boys don't like her that much?'  
  
'Yeah I like it. Ok she has fifteen seconds left.' After counting down silently Sam shouted Janet back into the kitchen and Jack followed to see what they were up to.  
  
'So ladies what are you up to?' Jack asked as he parked himself down next to Carter.  
  
'Well we're kinda playing Dares Sir. Wanna play?' Sarah said as she handed Janet and Sam another 'Hathor'  
  
'Yeh go on then I've seen this episode a dozen times and what the hell are you drinking Carter?' Jack asked as he saw her down her thrid 'Hathor' 'It's Sarah's drink Sir she called it 'Hathor' I'm sure she'll make you one if you ask nicley.'  
  
'I'll only have one and play with you girlies if you stop calling me Sir, Colonel or any other Military name ok?'  
  
'Yes Sir!' Sam said giving him a mocking salute before he lunged at her and started to tickle the area around her rib cage.  
  
'Any more of that and that's your punishment!' Jack said as he took a sip of his 'Hathor'  
  
'Okay then Jack,' Sam said as she stopped laughing, 'You can go first. Truth or Dare?'  
  
'Dare' he stated as Sam began to thing of the perfect Dare for her commanding officer.  
  
'Okay then I dare you to order the rest of the guys in there to tackle you in a fight and thats including Teal'c and if you win them all I will reward you!' Sam said in a mocking voice as the Colonel slowly got up and walked into the room.  
  
After winning all of his fights he took on Teal'c and somehow won. Sam was shocked.  
  
'Whats my reward then Sam?' Jack asked wiht such and evil but cute smile!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews and sorry it took so long to write another chapter! 


	25. dares

'Well *Jack*' Sam said and paused to lick her lips not knowing how much it was turning Jack on, 'You get to pick who gets the next dare!' Sam finsihed as she smiled at how she got herself out of that mess.  
  
'Ok then' as the rest of the guys had come to join in the girly game Jack decided to pick, 'Kawalsky and Feretti you have to run outside naked and jump in the pond thingy!' Jack said as he earned to evil looks from the Majors.  
  
'Don't you think we're wet enough Sir?' Kawalsky asked sarcastically  
  
'Well as you're already wet then it won't matter if you jump in there agin now go on or you'll have to do the forefit!' Jack finsihed as they started stripping off.  
  
'Uum Sir at least let them off and let 'em keep their boxers on coz like we don't really wanna go there!' Sam said as she rcieved grateful smiles from the two men as Colonel gave in and let them off because of Sam's electric smile!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Ok then Jack, Its our turn!' Feretti said as he followed a soaking wet Charlie Kawalsky into the room. After all of the laughing stopped the two men dished out their dare.  
  
'Ok then Jack you have to catch and kiss the lovely Major Carter in less than a minute and the kiss must ast longet than thirty seconds and if you can't do it you have to complete three other really mean dares from us two. Alright with that?'  
  
'Yeah sure!' Jack replied as he turned round to where Sam had just been sat.  
  
'Where'd she go?' Jack asked as he rose from his seat to search for hsi second command.  
  
'The whole idea 'Sir' is you have to catch me or you lose the bet to them two and I think I'd like to see you lose!'  
  
Jack tried to get closer to Sam but she ducked round the table and headed to the spot where Jakc had just been standing.  
  
'After I took your side earlier when them lot were ganging up on you Carter. That hurts!' Jack said as he put on a puppy dog face.  
  
'Fifteen seconds left Jack!' Daniel shouted before being told to shut up by Jack.  
  
As the time ran out Jack grabbed Sam and kissed her on the lips. Sam didn't try to stop him though at let him explore her mouth for a while until realising how many people would be watching her.  
  
She broke from the kiss and told Jack, 'You were just a second out Sir so you better go beg and grovel to them lot!'  
  
With that Sam got up off the floor and headed back to the table leaving one hell of a lucky Colonel sitting on the floor with one huige grin on his face!  
  
'Ok then Jack yor first dare is....' Jack didn't listen he was too deep in though about what else he could do to one Samantha Carter that he could't be bothered to listen.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews and sorry that it took to long to write the next chapter! 


	26. why did i do that?

'JACK!' Feretti shouted trying to grab the Colonel's attention, 'JACK!'  
  
Jack's head popped up and he stared up into Feretti's eyes.  
  
'Sorry. What have I Gotta do then?' Jack asked a little worried about the next three things he had to do.  
  
'Alright then 'ol buddy 'ol pal of ours, the first thing you have to do is kiss Teal'c!'  
  
'Guys thats unfair on Teal'c!' Daniel said after he stopped laughing.  
  
'Yeah he'll never live it down if someone at the SGC finds out!' the male Sam said.  
  
'Whatever Colonel do it now!' Charlie said as he apoligised to Teal'c for what they were putting him through.  
  
Jack had to reach up on tip toes so that he was on a level with Teal'c's mouth and after thinking about what he was about to do for what seemed like hours to the others Jack reached in and gave Teal'c a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Sam grabbed her camera and quickly took the picture hoping the Colonel hadn't notcied the flash and shoved the camera back into her bag.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Alright we're gonna let Daniel, the male Sam. Thats's a point why couldn't you have a different name from this Sam?' Kawalsky said pointing to Carter, 'Anyway like we were saying Sam. Daniel and Teal'c get to pick the next thing you have to do!' Kawalsky finsihed as Carter, Janet and Sarah downed yet another Hathor through giggles.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'There is no way I'm doing that guys!' Jack said as he tryed to stop himself from being blindfolded and tied to a chair.  
  
'Oh by the way you girls get the next dare becuase we're so generous so you better start thinking about what your gonna do!' Feretti said as he went out into the kitchen to get soem 'supplies' !  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Yet again thanks for all the reviwes and I'll try and write more longer chapters soon ! 


	27. please smile!

Feretti walked back into the room carrying a couple of trays of ice cubes and walked over to Jack who had now been stripped down to his homer boxers.  
  
Feretti handed one tray to Daniel and the other to Sam. The two man began to empty the contents of the trays into Jack's boxers resulting in a lot of swearing on Jack's part.  
  
This time Janet grabbed Sam's camera and took the picture as she could use this as something to bargain with next time the Colonel was distrupting her in the infirmary.  
  
Jack was untied and the girls were left to think up their dare. Sam said she had a bit of a headache and after Janet had fussed over her for a while Sam went and sat down and had a nice cold glass of water.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Why did we let him go and get changed I mean he could be trying ot escape through the bathroom window as we speak you know!' Kawalsky said as he knew how devious his friend could be.  
  
'Nice to know you show your confidence in me Charlie!' Jack said as he walked back into the kitchen and sat himself down next to Janet and Daniel.  
  
'Alright then Janet whats my last dare and where did Carter go?' Jack asked looking a little worried as he took a sip of his 'hathor'.  
  
'She's got a bit of a headache and if your gonna keep to your deal you gotta stop calling her Carter and start calling her Sam so we can confuse this issue with the two Sam's' Sarah said as she snatched the bag of chips off Jonas and started to eat them earning an evil glare from Jonas.  
  
'Ok then Sir you dare should you chose to except it, which you will.' Janet said, 'Is to go and make Sam smile ok?!'  
  
'Ok then I'll try Jan and if I suceed then I get to give all of you lot a dare each! Deal?' Jack sked as he got off his seat and headed towards Sam in the living room after recieving nods from the small group of people in the kitchen.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'You alright Sam?' Jack asked as he sat next to her on the sofa. The rest of the 'gang' has moved to better places in the kitchen so they could see what Jack was doing.  
  
'You know its all your fault I had to do all that in there so really I'm allowed to be really mean to you now if I want Major!' Jack said trying to use a commanding voice, 'But if you help me out with them lot then I'll let you off!'  
  
'Alright then Jack, what do you want me to do?' Sam asked as she saw everyone wathing her through the kitchen door of Jack's cabin.  
  
'All you have to do is give me one of those beautiful electric smiles and you cna help me get my own back on them lot out there. Sound ok?' Jack asked as Sam stopped blushing at the Colonel's compliment and burst out into a huge smile.  
  
'Way to go Carter!' he whispered in her ear as he could hear groans coming from the kitchen.  
  
'Hey guys I think i've had enough of dares at the moment I'll get you all back tomorrow don't you worry!' Jack shouted as they all came into the living room and joined Sam and Jack.  
  
'Right what shall we do now then?' Janet asked as she parked herslef down between Daniel and Jonas who were talking about for, some strange reason, the Simpsons.  
  
'Strip Poker' Feretti shouted.  
  
'How 'bout no!' Kawalsky added, 'How about spin the bottle?' he winked at Sarah hoping she would agree but Daniel and Jonas suggested the perfect game for ten people to play in a crowded living room.  
  
'How about twister?' they said in unison and when they eventually got everyone to agree Jonas headed upstairs to his room and which he shared with Teal'c and Daniel and grabbed the box and headed back downstairs again.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Right hand blue O'Neill' Teal'c said as Jack began to complain as he moved under Daniel to put his hand over the top of Sam. He was now looking directly into her eys and found it hard to concerntrate. His head began to lean in towards Sam's mouth and she wasn't trying to stop him. Just before their lips touched Kawalsky slipped and everyone went crashing down to the floor. Sam was sauashed and annoyed. She was just about to be kissed by her CO and then a great big bundle of people fall on top of her and stop that!  
  
'Ok I think that's enough of that game tonight people lets see what else we can do!' Jack said as he held his hand out for Sam. He was smiling from ear to ear. Sam took his hand and he pulled her up and they went back to being to U.S officers who were not allowed to be together as they focused their attention on what their friends were saying!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Like I always say thanks for the reviews and I'll try and post more chapters up soon! 


	28. back home

'Come on guys we have got to go!' Jack shouted as he put the last of the suitcases in the car, 'Hammond can't cope this long without us!'  
  
'Alright Jack do'nt worry!' Kawalsky shouted as he walked towards his car, 'So the girls are in one car, you, Teal'c, Jonas and Daniel are in yours and the rest of us are in mine? Yeah?'  
  
'Sounds ok with me!' Janet said as she climbed into the passenger seat of Sam's car.  
  
'Me and Jnaet drank to much so you'll have to drive Sam!' Sarah shouted as she climbed into the backseat.  
  
'That was your excuse last time!' Sam said which earned a smile from Kawalsky and Jack.  
  
'You still in love with her then Jack?' Charlie asked his friend after pulling him aside so Sam couldn't hear their conversation.  
  
'Dunno what your on about Charlie.' Jack stated as Daniel came to join the conversation.  
  
'Jack its ovbious even the male Sam noticed it and he's only known you for what like a month or so now?' Daniel said.  
  
'Ok, ok, you guys win. Yes i'm still in love with Sam but one, there is no way we cna be together due to regulations. Two, she's probably over me now anyway and three, well uum.....she's been really mean and I have to get her back for all the things she did to us!'  
  
'Jack I thought we had to get going as the General can't cope without us!' Feretti shouted out of Kawalsky's car windown in a sarcastic tone.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'D'ya miss us General?' Jack said as he and his team walked into the breifing room.  
  
'Jack, you no the SGC can't cope without their favourite Colonel around!' Jack smiled, 'that's why I hardly ever let Colonel Rogers take downtime!' the General said smugly.  
  
'That hurts Sir it really does!' Jack said sarcastically as he sat himself down next to the General on the left hand side of the table. 'So are you and your team talking again now Colonel?' George asked.  
  
'Well you know we had to teach Carter a lesson Sir but she knows not to mess with us anymore.' Jack said with a smile wider than a chesire cats !  
  
'O'Neill I seem to remember you did not suceed in 'getting Major Carter Back' as she foiled your plan every time.'  
  
George smiled, 'Who's side you on Teal'c ours or hers?' Jack asked, 'becuase frm when we last looked you seemed male enough to me!'  
  
Daniel held back his laughter and the General tried to restore some order in the briefing room.  
  
'Your very quiet on this subject Major, care to tell the General what a naughty girl you have been?'  
  
'Yes Sir. I'll tell my Dad nect time he comes for a visit thankyou.' Sam replied smugly as she focused her attention back on Hammond.  
  
'She has you there Colonel!' Jonas added.  
  
'Anyway SG-1. Make sure this does not ruin your team work when out in the field and your next mission is scheduled after Colonel O'Neill's birthday. Dimissed!'  
  
Carter, Jonas, Teal'c and Daneil walked out of the room while Jack stayed.  
  
'Well thankyou Sir. So do we have permission to kick Carters ass until our next offworld visit to yet another forest?' Jack asked.  
  
'As long as it doesn't ruin the team, the base or the amount of paper work you do, although you already do little, then I see no reason not to.'  
  
'Thankyou Sir!' Jack said as he walked out of the room to catch his team up.  
  
'Hey Kawalsky, Janet! Where you heading to?' Jack asked trying to hide the huge smile on his face.  
  
'We have to see the uum General about SG-2's last mission' Janet said quickly. 'What d'ya do thsi time Charlie?'  
  
'Nothing Jack but the good 'ol doc has to make sure ya know.' He said following Janets lead.  
  
'See ya later then. Bye Doc!' and with that Jack walked off leaving the two of them to see the General !  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sorry it wasn't as funny in this chapter but i'm building up to something good now I promise ! 


	29. getting ready

'Come' George Hammond said as he heard a knock at his office door. Doctor Janet Fraiser and Major Charles Kawalsky entered and took a seat after being offered so by their superior officer.  
  
'So what can I do for you?' the General asked as he began his long coversation with the two members of the S.G.C.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Ok it's been arranged for ages and I'm sure we'll all have the pleasure of telling the Colonel at his party this Friday.  
  
'God thankyou Sir you don't know how much easier this is goning to make life for us lot now this will be sorted!' Charlie said as he rose from his seat and followed Janet out of the room.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Jack sat in his office as Daniel and Sam walked in and sat themselves down in front of his desk.  
  
'Hey Sir, what you doing?' Carter asked  
  
'Nothing Major just paper work!' Jack answered as she glanced over and the pile of unfinished paper work on his desk.  
  
'Don't lie Sir your still trying tothink of a way of getting me back aren't you!' she replied as Daniel sat there and watched his two friends at the staryt of another of their petty arguments.  
  
'Ok Carter you win! I was but your just so dam clever there is no way of every getting you so i say we call a truce. Deal?' Jack asked as sat there in shock at what his friend had just said. Jack was so looking forward to getting Sam back but maybe he was just giving into his soft side adn letting her win, or it could just all be one big trick.  
  
'And I'm supposed to just beleieve you would give in and let your second in command, your female second in command, beat you?' Sam asked.  
  
'Good point. Ahh whatever Carter believe what you want but I give up your too hard to get!'  
  
'Ahh ok then poor ickle Jack can't me so he gives up! How sweet!' Sam said knowing she was winding him up, 'Anyway I have to go and get ready for your birthday party tonight Sir so I'll see you later. Oh and happy birthday again Sir!' She said beofre walking out fo theroom and heading for the locker room so she could get her stuff, head home and get ready for the Colonel's party !  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Can't beleive your giving in!' Daniel said as Sam walked out of the room.  
  
'Well you know its gone on long enough adn I made have lied just a it as I'm just giving up for now! Doesn't mean I'm giving up forever. Anyway I 'spose I better go to and get ready for my birthday torture, sorry treat.' Jack joked as he left Daniel in his office and headed home.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sorry it took so long to gfet the next chapter up but I'm trying to end the story now as its a bit too long, but i'm definetly writing sequels due tot eh amount fo great feedback I've had!  
  
Thanks again! Krusty! 


	30. happy birthday jack!

'You ready yet Sam?' Janet shouted as up the stairs as she waited un- paitently in Sam's living room.  
  
'Now I am!' Sam said as she walked slowly down the stairs in a long black dress that showed off her figure perfectly.  
  
'Wow...you look fab Samantha Carter!'  
  
Sam turned to face her friend after checking herself one last time in the mirror and studied her outfit. Janet was wearing a blue dress that just went below her knees.  
  
'So do you! Daniel's gonna have a great veiw tonight' Sam said indicating to the split at the top of Janet's dress.  
  
'And Jack isn't going to enjoy the site of your great legs and clevage I 'spose?'  
  
'What do you mean?' Sam asked trying to look as innocent as possible. She had spent ages picking the right dress so the Colonel would notice her but she didn't want to make her intentions too obvious.  
  
'Nothing,' Janet said and smiled, 'Come on we have to go meet Sarah!'  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Happy birthday Jack!' Kawalsky, Feretti and Sam chirpped as Jack and Daniel walked into the room.  
  
'O'Neill I wish you a happy birthday.' Teal'c said letting his lips curl into a slight smile.  
  
'Yeah happy birthday Colonel' Jonas said as he brought Jack over a beer.  
  
A figure approached Jack from behind and said in a commanding voice, 'Evening Colonel, what have you done to my daughter?'  
  
'Jacob, nice to see you! What do you mean? I haven't seen Sam shes probably running late you know what women are like when they're getting ready.'  
  
'Hold on she's over there talking to General Hammond. Anyway Happy birthday Jack. I'll give you your present later!' and with that Jacob flashed him a small smile and walked off in the firection of his daughter, her friends and her superior.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
'Care to dance Sam?' Jack asked as she turned round to face her C.O.  
  
'I would love to, Jack' Sam replied before taking his hand to be led to the dance floor.  
  
'They make a lovely couple don't they Jake?' George asked as the pair watched the two officers dance, still letting their ranks get in the way of their love.  
  
'I agree George and he seems to make my daughter happy and I 'spose he's not a bad son in law to have really!' Jacob joked as the pair were joined by Janet, Sarah, Daniel, Kawalsky and Feretti.  
  
'After this song I think we should do it Sir' Kawalsky said as the rest of the group, who had since been joined by (the male!) Sam, Teal'c and Jonas.  
  
'Ok Son but lets hope they still feel the same!' General Hammond replied before starting to walk over to the stage where SG-5 had taken residence as the 'DJ team!'  
  
'Oh they do Sir, don't you worry!' Janet called after him as he finally made his way to the stage and waited for the music to fade out. All eyes were on the General as he bagn his speech.  
  
'I know all of you, especially Colonel O'Neill, would like me to skip the speech idea and let you get on with the party but I have and important notcie to announce tonight. It has come to my attention that two of my best officers have had a hard time over the last seven or so years that the S.G.C has been running.'  
  
Sam and Jack were still close and continued to give the General their full attention as they wondered what he was on about.  
  
'You see they have worked sie by side on the same team for the whole time and have resisted their urges and continued to do their job of saving their country and the world. But myself, and the president beleive that not only they, but all other members of the S.G.C. who wish to persue a relationship can do so from this point on due to the fact that the S.G.C. asks much of their officers and leaves them little time t find a love interest.'  
  
General Hammond continued with his words as Sam and Jack stared into each others eyes. Many people were now staring them as the General came to the end of his speech but they weren't listening. Jack slowy reached in to kiss Sam. The kiss was passionate and so full of love and the whole of the S.G.C.'s personnell began clapping while many shouted at the couple for finally getting together.  
  
'I love you Samantha Carter' Jack said as their mouths parted.  
  
'And I love you Jack O'Neill'  
  
The General began to speak again as the couple finished kissing, 'I know you don't like speeches that much Jack but you could have at least me finish beofre you kissed her!'  
  
'Sorry Sir and thankyou!' He said across the room as he kept his arm round Sam's waist.  
  
'Well it wasn't just me, nearly everyone on the S.G.C has come ot me about you two, although they were all at different times, which reminds me I think you'll find that me and General Carter have won the pool!'  
  
'Aah come on Sir you had the decison of when to tell them that's classed as cheating!' Feretti bellowed as mumbles were heard around the room.  
  
'Well I noticed that If I had have done it last week, when I got the letter through, then you and Feretti would have won and I didn't want that happeneing!'  
  
'Unfair! Anyway can we raise a toast to the new couple who are destined to be togetherand should have been years ago!' Feretti shouted as he rose his glass in the air only to be follwed byt the rest of the people in the room.  
  
Jack didn't pay attention as he bent down again to kiss his new partner.  
  
'I'd just like to thank everyone, especially Miss Carter, for making this the best birthday ever!' and with that he leant in and kissed her again.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
The End!  
  
It's finally finished - sorry it took so long to get there but beofre you all start saying things (if you do) there will be sequels!  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews while I've been writing the story and I'll try and write a sequeal very soon! 


End file.
